The Sorting Hat
by Lokness
Summary: TRAD DE RUNAWAY SPIRIT. Comment Lily et les Maraudeurs se sontils retrouvés à Gryffondor ? Comment se sontils connus ? Comment ontils trouvé leur nom ? Toutes les réponses ici...
1. Chapter 1

NDLokness : Hum... Ok, ok, j'avoue, je suis en retard sur mes fics ( bon, je vous l'ai dit, je ne continuerai mes fics longues que pendant les vacances... ) mais en échange je vous traduis cette fic. Il s'agit de la première année des Maraudeurs ( un peu comme ma Fic perso... ) mais vue par Runaway Spirit, qui a gentiment accepté que je la traduise. Je la trouvais intéressante, alors je la partage avec vous !

Le premier chapitre est essentiel pour l'histoire, mais ce n'est pas celui que je préfère. Ne vous arrêtez pas là !! Promis, je me dépêche de traduire la suite ( il y a 7 chapitres pour l'instant. ).

Bon, si quelqu'un est décidé à relire mes horribles trads ! Je cherche un relecteur pour m'aider... Après tout je ne suis absolument pas une pro des trads Lol !

Le chapitre 1 est le plus court. Le 7 le plus long jusqu'à présent.

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi. Les persos sont à la dame d'outre-mer. L'histoire est à Runaway Spirit. Je n'ai que le privilège de la traduire...

Note : Toutes les reviews seront réexpédiées à Runaway Spirit, après traduction évidemment. Alors bien sûr j'en attends avec impatience. Pour lui prouver qu'elle a raison de me faire confiance...

Lok' !

**THE SORTING HAT**

**Une fiction de Runaway Spirit, traduite de l'anglais par Lokness.**

"Black, Sirius."

Un jeune garçon de onze ans s'approcha de manière hautaine et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Mmmm... Un Black, dis-tu ? Tu es différent du reste de ta famille... Tu ne partages pas le point de vue de ta famille à propos des Moldus et de leurs enfants.

- N'importe quoi, argua Sirius. Les sang-de-bourbe ne méritent pas le droit d'aller à Poudlard ! Ils sont inférieurs à nous-autres, sorciers !

- M. Black, tu oublies que je peux lire chacuns de tes pensées, rêves ou espoirs. Tu n'es pas comme les autres membres de ta famille... Au plus profond de ton âme tu te demandes si tes parents ne se trompent pas à leur propos.

- Je n'ai pas de temps pour tes bêtises, Chapeau ! Envoie-moi juste à Serpentard maintenant ! le coupa Sirius, sa patience arrivant à son terme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te répartir... Mais pas à Serpentard, non. Tu serais bien mieux à GRYFFONDOR !

Silence. Profond et complet silence. Personna ne souffla mot ni n'applaudit. Il était incompréhensible qu'un Black soit envoyé à Gryffondor. Un Black ne pouvait pas appartenir à Gryffondor. Ils appartenaient tous à Serpentard.

Sirius se raidit sur le tabouret. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était arrivé. Qu'allait dire sa mère ?

- M. Black ! S'il vous plaît levez-vous et allez rejoindre vos camarades, fit la voix sévère de Minerva MacGonagall.

_Mère va me tuer_, pensa Sirius tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la table de Gryffondor.

"Evans, Lily."

Une jeune excitée aux cheveux roux sautilla vers l'estrade et coiffa le Choixpeau.

- Une fille de Moldus ? Oui... Je vois un bon esprit, de la bravoure et un peu de malice, annonça le Choixpeau. Où vais-je te mettre ?

- Comment le saurais-je ? Je ne suis pas le Choixpeau, répondit Lily malicieusement.

- Tu serais bien à Serpentard...

- Quoi !

- ... Mais ton principal trait de caractère est ton courage. Tu es destinée à un grand avenir, Lily Evans. GRYFFONDOR !

La table des Gryffondors explosa d'applaudissements étant donné un autre première-année était réparti dans leur Maison.

"Lupin, Remus."

Un petit garçon à l'aspect fatigué s'avança en hésitant. Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers la table des Professeurs et ses yeux d'ambre rencontrèrent ceux, d'un bleu scintillant, de Dumbledore. Le Directeur lui fit un petit signe de tête encourageant.

- Bien, qu'avons-nous ici ? Ah ! Je vois... Dumbledore est vraiment un grand homme pour te permettre de venir ici.

Remus baissa sa tête de honte. Il savait parfaitement que c'était un miracle qu'il ait été accepté à Poudlard.

- Ne soit pas honteux ! Ce n'est pas de ta faute si un loup-garou t'a mordu !

- Si, ça l'est ! Si j'avais écouté mon père rien de cela ne serait arrivé ! s'emporta Remus.

Le Choixpeau fut silencieux quelques secondes.

- Je ne suis pas certain de savoir où te placer... Tu es un cas difficile. Tu as l'intelligence d'un Serdaigle, mais tu es aussi loyal et généreux comme un Poufsouffle. Tu as le courage des Gryffondors et le désir de faire tes preuves des Serpentards... Mmmm... Je pense que le meilleur endroit pour toi sera GRYFFONDOR !

Tandis qu'il allait s'asseoir avec les autres à la table des Gryffondors, Remus vit le professeur Dumbledore lui lancer un regard joyeux de ses yeux pétillants.

"Pettigrow, Peter."

Un petit garçon rond monta sur l'estrade. Il s'assit sur le tabouret et mit le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

- Bonjour, M. Pettigrow, fit une voix douce

- Euh... Beu... Bonjour, bégaya le garçon appeuré.

- Tu n'as aucune raison d'être si terrifié... Bien... Tu as un cerveau moyen, pas très intelligent, mais pas idiot non plus. Serdaigle est véritablement hors de pensée. Il te manque la soif d'études. Peut-être Serpentard ? Non, cela ne te convient pas vraiment bien... Poufsouffle t'irait bien... Tout comme Gryffondor. A toi de choisir, M. Pettigrow !

- Je... Je crois que je préfère Gr... Gryffondor, répondit Peter.

- Es-tu sûr ?

- Oui, fut sa réponse.

- Très bien, alors, si tu en es certain... GRYFFONDOR !

"Potter, James."

Un autre garçon s'approcha. Il arborait un sourire confiant. Il donnait l'impression de n'être absolument pas nerveux et de savoir à l'avance où il allait être réparti.

- Un Potter ! Cela faisait longtemps ! Ca doit faire presque 50 ans que j'ai réparti le dernier ! Je vois que nous savons tous les deux à quelle Maison tu appartiens...

- Gryffondor, fit James hardiment.

- C'est tout à fait juste, M. Potter... GRYFFONDOR !

James sourit et se dirigea vers la table où l'attendaient tous ses nouveaux camarades.

Ainsi commença l'année pour Lily, Sirius, James, Remus et Peter.

**A suivre...**

Vous avez aimé ? Ceci n'est qu'un prémice. La suite est géniale. Je la posterai bientôt... Une ou deux semaines ;)

Lok'

PS : Le bouton en bas à gauche n'est pas hors service, vous pouvez cliquer dessus... Si, si ! Ce serait super sympa de votre part...


	2. Bienvenu à Gryffondor, Black !

_Je sais, j'ai commencé cette traduction il y a longtemps. Mais je me suis rendue compte que j'avait besoin d'un dico, donc j'en ai commandé un. Il vient d'arriver. Voilà, j'adore ce chapitre... J'espère que vous aussi allez l'aimer..._

_Je dois aussi dire que je n'ai pas été très motivée... Seulement 40 vues, et deux reviews... J'espère faire mieux ce coup-ci !_

_Lokness_

**Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue à Gryffondor, Black !**

- Salut ! Je m'appelle James Potter, fit James. Et tu es... ?

- Remus Lupin. Content de te connaître, répondit Remus d'un air fatigué.

- Tu as l'air un peu pâle. Tout va bien ? demanda James, jentant un regard curieux à Remus.

- Je vais bien ! fit Remus, irrité.

Il n'aimait pas quand les gens faisaient des commentaires sur sa santé.

- Donc, tu...

- Première année, par ici ! appela Tiberius McLaggen.

Un groupe de nouveaux gryffondors s'avança vers le préfet. Certains, comme James Potter, sautillaient, excités, et d'autres, comme Peter Pettigrow, avançaient timidement à pas comptés. McLaggen les mena en haut de l'escalier de marbre, les fit passer à travers deux passages secrets et leur montra les escaliers. Il jeta un coup d'oeil derrière son épaule et s'arrêta.

"Quel imbécile" Il maudit silencieusement, paraissant assez irrité. (1)

Un des élèves, nommé Peter, avait sa jambe coincée entre les marches malicieuses. Le préfet fit demi-tour et aida le garçon à extirper sa jambe. Puis ils tournèrent encore et se retrouvèrent devant une très grosse dame en robe rose.

L'aîné tourna autour et expliqua :

- Ceci est la Grosse dame. A chaque fois que vous aurez besoin d'entrer dans la Salle commune, elle va vous demander un mot de passe. Si vous lui donnez le bon, elle glissera et vous laissera entrer dans la tour. Cependant, si vous avez oublié le mot de passe, elle restera fermée, que vous soyez Gryffondors ou non. Le mot de passe de ce mois est _Lion's pride_. (2)

Le portait ouvrit et les laissa entrer.

- Wow ! murmura Lily, Cet endroit est magnifique !

Tous les première-année semblaient avoir la même opinion. Même Sirius devait approuver en maugréant. Cet endroit était en effet vraiment plaisant. Il y avait de superbes divans rouges et des tables d'acajou. Le feu crépitait joyeusement dans la cheminée et la Salle elle-même donnait une véritable impression de "chez-soi".

- Les dortoirs des garçons sont à droite, ceux des filles à gauche.

James, Remus, Sirius et Peter prirent le chemin de leur dortoir. L'air était véritablement tendu.

- Alors, Black, raconte-nous comment, par la Barbe de Merlin, tu as réussi à te faire répartir à Gryffondor ? Il est évident que ce n'est pas ta place... demanda James, les yeux plissés de méfiance.

- Dégage, Potter ! lança Sirius.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis dans la mauvaise Maison, Black !

- J'ai dit : Dégage !

- Touché, hein ? Pas aussi courageux sans tes maléfiques cousins, n'est-ce pas ? fit James sur un ton moqueur.

Sirius grogna. Il détestait Potter de plus en plus chaque seconde.

- James ? Tu devrais peut-être le laisser tranquille... les coupa maladroitement Remus.

Sirius reporta sa colère contre lui.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide de ceux de ta sorte ! déclara-t'il hautainement. Et avec un rapide mouvement, il fit demi-tour, monta sur son lit et ferma les rideaux.

_Pourquoi donc Black a-t-il été réparti à Gryffondor ? Il aurait dû se retrouver à Serpentard, comme le reste de son horrible famille ! Il ne mérite pas d'aller à Gryffondor... Je dois partager ma chambre avec lui pour les sept prochaines années ! James pensa misérablement, puis il sourit_. _Mais ca ne veut pas dire que ça doit être plaisant pour lui !_

_Je devrais peut-être aller voir Dumbledore et lui demander à être re-réparti. Ce stupide chapeau est clairement fou. La vieillesse commence finalement à le rattrapper_, pensait Sirius_. Mère va me tuer. Aucun doute que cette chère Cissy lui a déjà écrit ! Il grimaça à la pensée de sa que sa mère allait dire. Elle va probablement m'envoyer une Beuglante ! Génial..._

James attendit que Sirius soit endormi, puis descendit de son lit, alla vers celui de Remus et le réveilla.

- Quoi ? demanda Remus d'une voix ensommeillée.

- Debout ! chuchota t'il, les yeux pétillants de malice. On va jouer un tour à Black.

Remus le regarda prudemment.

- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Bien sûr que c'est une bonne idée !

- Et qu'est ce qu'on va lui faire ?

- Tu verras. Maintenant, habille-toi.

- James, s'il te plait, peux-tu au moins me dire où nous allons ? demanda Remus. Il était enervé parce que James l'avait réveillé en plein milieu de la nuit, l'avait tiré de son lit si confortable, et refusait de lui dire où ils allaient.

- Arrête de pleurnicher, Remus, et tiens-toi tranquille, murmura James.

Ils étaient en train de marcher vers une inconnue destination, certainement interdite, sous la cape d'invisibilité de James et Remus commençait à douter sérieusement de la santé mentale de James.

- Haha ! Nous y sommes ! C'est exactement là que mon père m'a dit que cela se trouvait, fit James, triomphant.

Remus jeta un coup d'oeil. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi il voulait parler. Qu'est ce qui se trouvait là, au juste ? Il ne voyait qu'un tableau représentant une coupe de fruit.

James s'avança et chatouilla la poire. Celle-ci se mit à rigoler et se transforma en une poignée. Il tourna la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit sur les cuisines. Remus en resta bouche-bée.

- Remus, arrête de traîner !

- Qui-que-quoi-comment ? bégaya Remus, sidéré.

- Mon père m'a parlé de ça.

- Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ici ? Je ne suis pas sûr que les élèves aient le droit de venir ici...

James haussa les épaules "Si on se fait pas choper...". Il eut un petit rire.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question.

- Remus, mon cher ami, nous sommes là pour demander l'aide des elfes de maison.

- Qu'est ce que Dinky peut faire pour vous, messieurs ? demanda un petit elfe.

James sourit espièglement.

- Beaucoup de choses, réellement.

Remus, James et Dinky remontèrent au dortoir. Leurs bras étaient pleins d'oeufs, de plumes, et de poissons crus. Dinky entra dans la chambre et signala que le chemin était libre. Sirius et Peterdormaient à poings fermés.

- Vous connaissez tous les deux le plan. Essayez d'être rapides. On ne veut pas qu'il se réveille, n'est-ce pas ? fit tranquillement James.

Dinky claqua des doigts, et un flash de lumière blanche surmonta le lit de Sirius. Une seconde plus tard Sirius s'avançait vers les garçons, flottant dans les airs. James fit un signe de tête à Remus, s'approcha de Sirius et lui craqua les oeurfs partout sur le corps. Remus fit la même chose sur le lit. James prit une pleine poignée de plumes et les répartit sur sa victime. Remus fit exactement la même chose sur le lit. Dinky claqua à nouveau des doigts, et le corps de Sirius flotta jusque dans son lit. Elle plongea alors sous le lit de Sirius et en ressortit avec ses pantoufles. James et Remus les prirent et les fourrèrent avec les poissons crus. Quand ce fut fait Dinky les remit sous le lit.

- Avez-vous encore besoin de quelquechose, Messieurs ? s'enquit Dinky.

Remus et James se regardèrent et Remus demanda :

- Pourrais-tu lancer un sort pour que le poisson arrête de sentir ?

- Bien sûr, Monsieur, fit Dinky.

Elle claqua des doigts pour la troisième fois et un autre flash de lumière apparut au dessus des pantoufles.

- Merci, Dinky, tu as été d'une grande aide ! firent en choeur James et Remus.

Dinky rosit et s'en fut.

Les garçons prirent un moment pour admirer leur travail, et après s'être souhaité une bonne nuit, ils se mirent eux-aussi au lit.

**A suivre...**

(1) Désolée je n'arrivais pas à trouver la traduction en français... Alors j'ai inventé !

(2) J'ai laissé en anglais, ca fait mieux je trouve.

J'espère que cela vous a plu... La suite bientôt je l'espère !


	3. Un autre jour

_Héhé, déjà vous allez me dire ? Je sais, je sais... Lol ! Non, sérieusement, j'ai fait un effort pour avoir quelquechose à vous poster aujourd'hui. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il a été coupé en deux par l'auteur, donc je vous mettrai la suite bientôt... Enfin, si j'ai encore droit à l'ordi... _

_Merci à tous les reviewers, je dois dire que j'étais plus motivée cette fois !_

_Lok'_

* * *

**Another Day**

- Tu es sûr qu'il est vivant ? demanda James le lendemain matin.

Remus se pencha sur Sirius et vérifia sa respiration. Sa poitrine se soulevait et s'abaissait en rythme.

- Il est vivant, assura-t'il.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne s'est pas encore réveillé, alors ? geignit James, impatient.

Remus ne répondit pas. Il ne connaissait pas la réponse à cette question. Les garçons se tenaient devant le lit de Sirius, attendant qu'il se réveille. Ils étaient tous deux couverts par la cape d'invisibilité de James et James tenait un appareil photo à la main. Il y eut un léger mouvement. Sirius commençait finalement à se réveiller.

Sirius s'étira lentement, les yeux toujours clos. Soudain, il s'arrêta. Il se sentait bizarrement mouillé. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et s'élargirent d'horreur. _Oh non !_ pensa-t'il, _Je n'ai pas mouillé le lit, n'est-ce pas ? _Il repoussa rapidement sa couverture et jeta un coup d'oeil à son corps.

- C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? cria Sirius.

Il se leva, courut jusqu'au miroir et laissa échapper un autre hurlement frustré. James et Remus tentaient avec difficulté de ne pas éclater de rire. Après plusieurs secondes à enfoncer son poing dans sa bouche, James, n'y tenant plus, explosa de rire. Peu après lui Remus commença à rire lui aussi. Sirius se retourna et regarda autour de lui. Il ne vit personne.

- Qui est là ? demanda Sirius, alarmé.

James et Remus se turent rapidement et commencèrent à sortir de la chambre. Malheureusement pour eux la cape se coinça derrière un tapis et glissa de leur tête. Sirius regarda fixement ses camarades de dortoir. Puis il réalisa ce qu'il se passait.

- Vous... C'est vous qui avez fait ça ! beugla-t'il.

James et Remus se mirent à courir vers la Salle commune. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que Sirius soit si fou.

- Revenez ici, appela Sirius. Revenez et battez vous comme des Gryffondors.

Les garçons ne revinrent pas alors il cria :

- Et vous vous dites Gryffondors !

Même si James se sentit quelque peu vexé par ses propos, il jugea plus sage de courir aussi vite que possible. Il tenait à sa vie, après tout ! Sirius grogna et se mit à courir après eux.

- Espèces de chiens galeux ! Revenez ! lança Sirius.

Sirius srpinta pour descendre les esclaiers et rattrapper les coupables. Dans sa course il ne se rendit pas compte que James et Remus s'étaient arrêtés et alla s'écraser sur eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? demanda le professeur MacGonagall, consternée. Elle se tenait au milieu de la Salle commune quand les garçons étaient arrivés en courant.

- Ummmm...

- Qu'est ce qu'il vous est arrivé, M. Black ? s'enquit le professeur MacGonagall quand elle remarqua sa tenue.

- Euh...

- Bon ? Vous allez me le dire ? demanda le professeur, s'impatientant.

- Euh... Il s'est rien passé, Professeur. Je dors toujours couvert d'oeufs et de plumes, fit-il, ironique. Il n'aimait pas se plaindre. Quelque part derrière lui, il en,tendit James renifler mais ce fut rapidement couvert pas une quinte de toux.

MacGonagall le regarda sans y croire. Jamais au grand jamais un élève de première année ne s'était moqué d'elle !

- Retenue, M.Black, pour votre impolitesse, proclama-t'elle avant de quitter la pièce.

Sirius jeta un regard dégouté à James et Remus et leur fit tranquillement :

- Ce n'est pas fini.

Sur ces mots il fit demi-tour et remonta pour aller prendre une douche. James regarda Remus, dépité, et lui dit :

- On n'a même pas réussi à prendre de photos...

* * *

Très en retard, Sirius se dépêcha de trouver la Grande Salle. Il avait absolument besoin de manger. Il le méritait, après tout. Il entra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors. Presque tout le monde à la table lui jeta des regards haineux. Soudain un groupe de hiboux s'engouffra dans la Salle. Un majestueux hibou grand-duc se posa devant Sirius et lâcha une enveloppe écarlate dans son assiette. Sirius regarda le hibou et la lettre avec mécontentement.

- Regardez ! Black a reçu une Beuglante ! cria quelqu'un.

Sirius n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir à deux fois pour savoir d'où venait cette voix... Potter... Presque tous les visages se tournèrent vers lui.

- Sirius, fit une voix douce. Viens ici, prends la lettre ! Vite !

Sirius reconnaissant la voix, se retourna pour faire face à sa cousine, Andromeda. Andromeda, contrairement à ses soeurs, n'était pas à Serpentard. Cependant, elle n'était pas non plus une Gryffondor. Elle était à Serdaigle. Ses parents avaient été très déçus qu'elle n'ait pas été répartie à Serpentard mais après quelques moments de réflexion ils avaient décidé que Serdaigle, ce n'était pas si mal.

Andromeda aggripa le bras de Sirius et la lettre fumante et se précipita vers le Hall.Ils ne coururent tout de même pas assez vite. Ils avaient juste passé la porte quand la lettre se mit à s'ouvrir.

- TOI ! COMMENT AS-TU PU BAFFOUER LA NOBLE ET TRES ANCIENNE MAISON DES BLACK ! PAR MERLIN QU'EST CE QUI T'A PRIT D¨ÊTRE REPARTI A GRYFFONDOR ? GRYFFONDOR ! TON PERE ET MOI SOMMES HONTEUX DE TOI ! TRAITRE A TON SANG ! NE REVIENS PAS A LA MAISON AVANT LES VACANCES D'ETE OU TU EN VERRAS LES CONSEQUENCES !

Andromeda tira Sirius vers un coin tranquille, loin des regards curieux des élèves et fixa ses yeux gris sur ceux, également gris, de Sirius. Sirius tenta de s'extraire de sa prise.

- N'écoute pas ce que dit ta mère, Sirius, lui dit-elle gentiment. Etre un Gryffondor n'a rien de honteux. Gryffondor est une noble maison et tu devrais être fier d'en faire partie. Moi, je suis fière de toi.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais être fier ? Je ne suis absolument pas dans la bonne maison et en plus ils me détestent ! lança Sirius.

- Qui est-ce qui te déteste ?

- Eux ! Les Gryffondors !

- N'importe quoi ! Ils ne te détestent pas. Il n'ont juste pas l'habitude de l'idée qu'un Black puisse être dans leur maison, argua Andromeda.

- Ce qui nous ramène au point que je n'aurais jamais dû me trouver là, fit Sirius.

- Ecoute, Sirius, le Choixpeau a vu quelquechose de noble et honorable en toi et t'a placé à Gryffondor, dit Andromeda. Tu es mieux que bien des gens de ta famille. Essaye de comprendre ça et n'oublie pas que je suis fière de toi.

Sur ces mots Andromeda s'en fut, laissant là Sirius.

* * *

_Oui, pauvre Sirius... Heureusement ça va s'arranger !!!_

_Allez, pour finir sur une note moins joyeuse, review ?_

_Lok'_


	4. Chapter 4

_Voilà, un demi-chapitre pour vous faire patienter... 'ai perdu l'autre moitié et, après avoir passé deux semaines à le rechercher, j'ai abandonné. Il faut donc que je recommence tout... Alors je vous poste déjà ca... Vite fait !_

_Lokkkk'_

Sirius marcha lentement pour se rendre aux cachots. Il n'avait pas réellement envie d'y aller mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de sècher sa première leçon. Et la raison qui faisait qu'il n'avait pas envie de s'y rendre, c'était le fait qu'il savait exactement ce qui l'attendait. Il devrait supporter pendant des heures les ricanements des Serpentards et les Gryffondors ennuyeux.

Un homme ventripotent, avec une grosse moustache, se tenait au milieu de la salle de classe. Il prit ses notes et commença à faire l'appel.

- Sirius Black ! appela le professeur.

- Présent, répondit le concerné.

Le professeur regarda le garçon avec curiosité.

- Bien. Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible pour un Black de devenir un Gryffondor ! s'exclama-t'il.

Sirius choisit de ne pas répondre. Il n'aimait pas le fait que le professeur ait fait de lui le centre de l'attention de tout le monde. Surtout maintenant que sa cousine Andromeda lui avait conseillé de rester discret... Après quelques minutes, le professeur atteignit le nom de James Potter.

- James Potter ! appela Slughorn.

- Présent, répondit James.

Slughorn le regarda et dit :

- Je connais plutôt bien vos parents, mon garçon. Ce sont des gens charmants.

James sourit et fit :

- Oh oui, Professeur, très charmants.

La leçon commença d'une façon modèrèment enjouée. Les élèves se mirent par paires et commencèrent par simplement mettre à boullir une potion. De temps à autre, le professeur Slughorn s'arrêtait et donnait des conseils à l'un ou l'autre pour améliorer sa potion. Ce ne fut pas avant la toute fin de la leçon qu'ils commencèrent à s'amuser.

Un chaudron explosa. La plupart des filles se mirent à crier et se cachèrent en dessous des tables. Les garçons suivirent leur exemple. Quelques élèves n'avaient pas été assez rapides et étaient désormais couverts d'une sorte de boue de la tête aux pieds. A son grand bonheur, Sirius remarqua que James avait un peu trop tardé et qu'il avait sur lui de la substance verte. James, cependant, avaient une opinion différente sur sa position.

Sirius se rendit en Métamorphose. Il était en train de passer une très très mauvaise journée, si l'on comptait qu'il s'était réveillé le matin couvert d'oeufs et de plumes, qu'il avait écopé d'une retenue, et que, pour couronner le tout, il avait reçu une Beuglante de sa mère. La seule étincelle d'espoir avait été l'incident de Potions. Ce jour là n'aurait pu être pire...

Comme il se trompait !

- James Potter ! appela une voix stricte et aigue.

James se retourna et présenta au professeur le visage le plus angélique qui existait. MacGonagall n'en parut pas impressionnée.

- Retenue ! fit-elle, sèchement.

- J'ai rien fait ! se plaignit James.

- Je suis peut-être plus âgée que vous, M.Potter, mais certainement pas aveugle ! dit le professeur MacGonagall. J'ai vu ce que vous faisiez aux cheveux de Mademoiselle Evans ! Arrêtez-ca tout de suite !

Lily prit immédiatement une mèche entre ses doigts, et la porta à ses yeux. Elle ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de désespoir. Ses cheveux n'étaient plus roux... Ni auburns, d'aillleurs, pas plus qu'oranges. Ils étaient du blond platine le plus brillant qu'elle ait jamais vu ! Le professeur lança à James un regard sévère. James fit la moue mais reprit vite son visage charmeur.

- J'aimerais vous voir, vous et M. Black, dans mon bureau à dix-huit heures précises, fit le professeur juste au moment où la sonnerie retentit.

Remus, qui était assis juste à côté de James, lui tapota l'épaule comme pour lui dire "t'inquiète pas, vieux, je suis avec toi."

James et Sirius se rendirent tous deux au bureau de leur professeur de Métamorphose avec une appréhension évidente. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir de retenue, et en plus, cela les insupportait de devoir rester si proches l'un de l'autre. Ce fut un exploit si les deux garçons se tinrent à moins de trois mètres l'un de l'autre.

James frappa doucement à la porte et entra. Il la claqua au nez de Sirius avant qu'il puisse la franchir. Celui-ci ne s'était attendu à rien de mieux de sa part, ne laissa pas sa façon d'agir ruiner son - déjà mauvaise - humeur.

MacGonagall les toisa et fit :

- Ce soir vous irez tous les deux nettoyer des Trophées dans la salle des Trophées. Notre concierge M. Rusard sera là dans quelques minutes pour vous y emmener.

Tout juste à l'heure, le concierge pointa son nez dans le bureau.

- Ce sont les coupables ? demanda-t'il. MacGonagall acquiesca. Il leur demanda de le suivre.

Sirius et james suivirent le vieil homme sans mot dire. Il les conduisit à la salle des Trophées mais avant de les laisser entrer il fit une pause :

- Je veux que cette salle brille quand je reviendrai. C'est compris ?

Il les fit entrer avec un sourire malsain. James et Sirius stoppèrent et se regardèrent avec effaremment. Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qu'ils étaient supposés faire. Aucun des deux n'avait une grande expérience en nettoyage. Sirius avait Kreattur, et les parents de james n'auraient pour rien au monde laissé leur précieux fils faire une chose aussi éprouvante.

- Ou est le problème ? Vous ne savez pas comment nettoyer ? se moqua le concierge.

Sirius prit un seau et une serpillère et commença à laver. James suivit rapidement son exemple et se mit à astiquer lui aussi. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla. Ils voualient juste en avoir fini avec ça le plus rapidement possible. Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils étaient là quand le concierge revint enfin, et qu'il inspecta leur travail. Les garçons pouvaient voir à sa tête qu'il n'était pas satisfait.

- Et vous appelez ca laver ? Vous avez rendu les Trophées encore plus sales qu'ils ne l'étaient ! se plaignit-il. Vous allez recommencer tout ça !

Ils ne purent s'empêcher de grogner. Ils avaient astiqué si fort que leurs mains étaient engourdies.

Rusard prit le chiffon des mains de James et leur montra le véritable art du nettoyage, puis il s'en fut en promettant de revenir une heure après, et il leur dit qu'ils avaient intérêt à avoir fait quelque progrès ou ils le regretteraient.

James récupèra le chiffon et grogna dans sa barbe. Il n'aimait pas faire le ménage. Il avait tant de choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que nettoyer de stupides Trophées avec Black.

L'expression de Sirius était similaire. Il en avait plus qu'assez de Potter. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir endurer encore une heure avec lui sans pour autant perdre la tête.

_Voilà, j'espère que cela vous fera patienter un tout petit peu... I'm so sorry !!!!_

_Lokkk'_


End file.
